The non-Princess
by Miss2Pouty
Summary: This is my 1st serious fic so be nice, its about a girl who is brought up as Princess but turns out not to be, or is she? Ok i suck at summarys so just read!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that someone else (i.e. Tolkien) does. This is my first serious fic please R+R! No flames please.  
  
The Non-Princess  
  
1 Chapter 1  
  
"Please let me go, I'm sorry please let me go." Aria wailed as she was dragged down the same dark, dingy corridor that she had seen most of her life. With her feet dragging behind her and tears running down her face. The woman who had the tight vice like grip on her wrist let go and spat in Aria's direction hateful words "Your nothing but scum. Dishonouring your family, choosing to run away. You disgust me! Stand up your weak just like your father, thank the heavens that he has finally gone. It was his constant whinging that got you out of here but now your back where you belong, nothing more than a prisoner! If you dare try and escape I will have you shot down by the guards or even worse let them have their way with you." Aria bit her lip at such a horrifying thought. The woman continued malice in her eyes and voice "You may try to over throw me but you have nothing and I on the other everything. You will get food and clothing, nothing more until I know what to do with you. I will place a guard at your door my little lady so do not patronise me with tears and such." The woman flinched her arm away from the young girl on the floor and turned away. Aria let out one last remark "Mother why do you seek to hurt me so?"  
  
The woman looked her straight in the eye "I may have birthed you but I am not your mother, never insult me with such an expression again!"  
  
Aria slowly walked into her confines and sat on a familiar looking bed, the room had not changed in 5 years. The only addition was a desk in the far corner. The room was adequate but no means what she was used to, but it was going to be her sanctuary from now. That was a dismal thought there was no such thing as a sanctuary, a place where you are safe from all harms that just did not exist. Aria undid a large plat at the nape of her neck and contemplated wishfully about her life so far. Not a very pleasant life hated by a mother because you were not like the rest of her children, dark hair and blue eyes. Accepted by a father because you brought him social stature and financial security once married off. This began at the age of 12 the prospect of marriage, an unwanted daughter that many suitors were after even though she was still a child, sick really disgusting and filthy what a father will do for gold. Aria still did not know why her family resented her so much, when Aria was younger she thought it was because she was the first born and not only that first born and a girl. She had a non- colour of hair not blonde not brown a non-colour, some people called it 'dirty blonde' and others 'mousy brown', but that did not disguise the fact that it was a non-colour. Her eyes were green, a deep shade of emerald green, not brown like either of her parents. One of Aria's first memories was a day when her mother was brushing her hair before bed and spoke lightly in her ear "You have the such a strange hair colour, very plain like the rest of you. Why on earth can't you try and be pretty for a change." Aria did not accept those words for what they were and merely agreed with herself to look pretty for her mother, but it was never enough. Once she tried to look pretty her mother disliked her even more calling her a floozy and a whore, always trying to catch the eye of a young man. That was not the case Aria had never bedded a man or had done a thing of any sort. It was after this she was put in this room. Where she spent most of her young life, playing in the cold dank air. She had a maid then, a voluptuous woman by the name of Mrs Banks; she was very old and had many children and grandchildren. It was when she reached the age of 12 that she was cast out into an alien world of dances and social feasts, tight boned dresses to give her a bust and a waist, men licking their lips at new meat trying to fondle her during a simple dance, worst of all the woman all fighting to get noticed and find a husband. That was no life for anyone. The last feast had been the only one, which she enjoyed a great numbers of people were there. All wearing they're very best because of the guests, the renowned fellowship. Not many girls Aria's age knew much about the fellowship, except the elf who had many admirers, Aria was different she stayed close to her father and found out the fate of the world she lived in. Her father had been summoned to Elrond's council, but he chose not to go and sent her younger brother Karr instead. Her father was insolent and arrogant; never wanting to know about the outside world perfectly happy to waste his life away, the most self centred man that she had ever known.  
  
Aria lay back on the bed and sighed for she would not cry she had sobbed enough there was no point it would not help the situation. She pulled the covers around her to protect her form the cold and stared blankly until she slept.  
  
Aragorn sat beside the fire deep in thought. Arwen slowly sat beside him stroking his hand "What troubles you so much that you cannot sleep?"  
  
Aragorn lifted his eyes onto his wife's face "It was that young girl at the feast."  
  
Arwen nodded slightly "Ah she was very pretty, was she elven?"  
  
Aragorn shook his head "No she is the daughter of King and Queen Helvetin of Ahelstan. I thought the same when I first saw her."  
  
Arwen still stroked her husband's hand comfortingly "What is it that troubles you about her?"  
  
Aragorn's brow creased "I do not know, I feel that she is in danger her father died a few days ago. She was highly sought after at the feast and I feel that she has no one to protect her."  
  
Arwen spoke smoothly "She is very young surely her mother would not do anything rash!"  
  
Aragorn spoke flatly "It is her I that I fear will do the worst damage. She is plainly jealous of her own daughter, and she is only the age of 17 a child still, not physically but mentally. I really feel it my duty to help."  
  
Arwen spoke knowingly "I shall send for her until then you can do no more, so you might as well sleep."  
  
Aragorn rose stiffly "I do not think sleep will come easy."  
  
Arwen took her husband's hand and led him back to bed.  
  
Aria woke up with the cold she stood and wandered around her walled prison like a caged animal. Finally she sat down on the newly placed desk; Aria searched the drawers only to find some paper, writing tools and a large bound leather book. Aria lifted the book from its resting-place and fingered the yellowing pages; it showed her family tree. Aria scanned each page inquisitively it was the first time she had seen anything to do with her relatives, finally she got to her mother and father's names she scrolled down the line using her hand, to her shock she was not named. Aria knew how much her family disliked her but not to the extent of not including her in the family tree, the tears sprang forth like a great flood, not the tears of sadness but of enlightenment, she did not matter to her family not even enough to be remembered. She stopped eventually no more energy or inclination to continue; she put down the book and walked over to the small shabby window that covered in the room in a grey light. Aria loved the outdoors and nature, now she was cast like a leper into the highest point of her 'home'. There was a knock at the door breaking Aria's train of thought, a heavy well built man was standing in the door way, he rasped gruffly "Queen Helvetin wishes to see you, Princess." Aria nodded but there was no point she had no control on the situation, her mother entered dismay clouding her face. She bid the guard to go "Leave us." He promptly left. "Now child for some unknown reason Lady Arwen has asked you to join her, rather than you stay here I would gladly send you anywhere but this proposal I am not sure about."  
  
Aria stood perfectly still "Why on earth not?"  
  
Her mother flicked her hand "I do not think that you deserve such an opportunity. Now if it were one of your sisters I would gladly agree but you I am not so sure about."  
  
Aria tried not to sound too keen "Please I will never bother you again if just do this one thing, I will renounce my title just let me go."  
  
This did not have the desired effect her mother sparked with rage "WHAT TITLE? YOU HAVE NO TITLE! YOU HAVE NOTHING! I TELL YOU NOTHING!"  
  
Aria did not shrink back but stood up to the banshee like woman in front of her "What are you so scared of? That I might be more powerful than you think, you are scared that I might have power. You are just a sad old woman!" The woman slapped the younger across her face pushing her to the ground "Do not ever speak to me in such a way, Princess." The woman spoke her rage on the edge of a knife that could tip either way. She turned around and began to walk out of the room; Aria stood up from the floor "Why am I not in the family tree?"  
  
The woman merely turned her head "I thought you would have guessed."  
  
Aria could only ask "Pardon?"  
  
The woman turned around fully "You are my bastard child that's why. Conceived out of wedlock."  
  
Aria was dumbfounded "That means that my father was not, my father."  
  
The woman merely nodded "Yes he took you in and kept you in his house, he despised you as much as me until the offers of marriage came in. Did you seriously think that he really loved you?"  
  
Aria muttered "Who…who is my father?"  
  
The woman cackled "I do not know I was quite sought after when I was your age too. I had many suitors, I'm guessing he is an elf by your colouring although I do not remember ever bedding an elf."  
  
Aria could not believe what her mother was saying, not only slating her name but also the name of the fair kind.  
  
The woman smiled "This shocks you, but I do not know why for you are just the same."  
  
Aria shook her head "I'm am not like you in the slightest, I have never been touched by a man in that way!"  
  
The woman still smiled "Do not lie to me I see you with the young men at the feasts all over them. So in reality you have no title so do not use it as a tool to barter with. Good day, Princess." She spat the last word briskly leaving.  
  
Aria knew she would have to go now for her life would be in danger more than before. She began to construct a plan in her head that could work if she tried hard enough. That night she slowly prepared for the next day and her final bid for freedom. There was only one place she could go and one person to see, Lady Arwen. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own anything, yada, yada, yada. If you haven't guessed Ahelstan is not real, same with the Helvetin family! R+R please.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Aria pulled out her dagger and held it at the nape of her neck, she tugged and a pile of dark blonde hair lay on the floor. She stared at her reflection she could almost pass for a young boy. Next she had to make herself look like a boy; she got a pile of ripped cloth that used to be a nightdress and began wrapping around her, strapping down her chest. She pulled out some old clothes of her brother Karr's she used them for riding, when no one was expecting her to be a 'Princess'. Once fully dressed she stood at the mirror and was shocked by what she saw, she really looked like a young man, a rather feminine looking one but a young man none the less. Next she went to a loose brick in the wall, she pulled it out and her hand delved in and pulled out a large object covered in a dusty cloth. She unwrapped it showing a gleaming sword. Aria stroked the blade kindly; it was an old friend. She played with her new-found toy, finishing her games and tucking it in her belt. She had no more time she would have to leave now. So her plan had to begin, Aria filled her bed up with pillows trying to make them look like a body. Now she got a candle from her beside table and lit it. Dropping the candle on her bed she retreated to the other side of her room, she hoped that the guard would smell the smoke and come in quickly because she was beginning to get choked. The fire had the desired effect a guard came running in Aria swiftly hit across the back of her head. He fell onto the bed unconscious on to the bed and Aria left the room locking it behind her. She hoped that he would burn quickly, a scar was forming in her soul. She had killed a man to break free and save herself; this did not ease her pain. Aria made her way to the stables and got her horse, leaving off the saddle and bridle for time she parted from her child hood home and Princess Aria was no more, she was burning in the tower. She galloped away into the forest, knowing where she must go.  
  
A great amount of time passed before Aria rested in the deep heart of the forest. She dismounted and sat on a large flat stone, she tried to keep the tears from falling but she was not strong enough. Yet again she wept; she had killed a man so that they would find a skeleton in her room. Vomit rose in her throat and spilled over her mouth. Aria was reduced to all fours boking and retching. She was now a murderer no better than her harlot mother was. The man did not deserve to die what will happen to his family? Aria felt unclean and soiled, she could never do such a thing and it would taint her always. Her horse came and nuzzled her trying to comfort. She wiped her mouth with the back of her hands, the taste of vomit still in her mouth. She patted him and whispered "My beautiful Olathe, do not hate for what I have done it is a necessity for my survival. My beautiful friend." She stood up and climbed back onto her horse wanting to get away from any memory.  
  
By the time Aria was in the forest the whole palace was on alert, controlling the all-consuming fire. Queen Helvetin screamed as she stood far away near the woods her 4 children with her each crying for the loss of their sister, the beautiful Princess Aria. Her eldest son Karr stood perfectly straight with tears flowing in a steady stream down his cheeks. He turned to his mother "Why was she up in the tower room anyway?"  
  
The Queen halted her wails "She said she liked the room, she was not like your average Princess you should know that."  
  
Karr accepted this from his mother for now "Very well. How did the fire start?"  
  
The Queen began to cry, "I think she was reading in bed." The woman thought luckily the family tree had been destroyed, her daughter was better dead anyway no more trouble. She still had to act like the grieving mother and widow. She let go of her younger children and trusted them in Karr's care, walking over to the head of her guards. She touched him lightly on the shoulder and spoke to him sweetly; she had never changed finding out information through a man's only proper function.  
  
Karr looked on his mother with dismay in light of recent events he saw her for what she truly was, an old tart. He could hear her grunting in the marriage bed a night after his father's death with some low ranking solider that wanted a helping hand. He saw the way she looked at his late sister contempt filling her soulless eyes, a mother who was jealous of her own daughter. Karr heard the insults his mother hurled at Aria, calling her disgusting names he hopes never to hear again but unlike his mother Aria was pure. Aria was untouched and unattainable never letting men more than dance with her or if they were in her fortune go for a stroll. Karr felt his younger sister nuzzle into his side he patted her head, she looked up at him "Karr?"  
  
He peered down at the frightened face of his sister "Yes Sora."  
  
She looked so like Aria it pained him to look "Where did Aria go? She said that she would show me how to do pretty things in my hair."  
  
Karr had to look away a deep knot clenched his stomach "She has gone to father for a long holiday."  
  
The young child's face lit up "Will she come back with father and see us?"  
  
Tears filled his eyes "She won't be coming back, never. One day we will all go and see her."  
  
Sora smiled "I hope that day is soon, for she was the fairest person I have ever met. She looked just like an elf."  
  
Karr tried to keep hold of his emotions "It will not be for a long time."  
  
Their mother returned a worried look on her face but not in her eyes she eyed her children "They say that the fire is almost out, we may return to the house there is minimal damage to the surrounding rooms. For your own safety you will all sleep in Karr's room tonight. Do not argue for I am your mother and know best. They will come over when the fire is fully out." They stood for less than an hour when the guard that she had been speaking to came over and husked, "Good evening my Queen the fire is now completely out would you like me to accompany me to your chamber." The woman floated forward, Karr knew what would come next. The woman smiled "Thank you kind man, I feel I need support this dreadful day." With that she left her children.  
  
Sora pulled at her brothers clothes "Where is mother going?"  
  
Karr lifted the child onto his shoulders "She has gone to bed. Now come on we must go too. Orren, Kavan hurry up." Two young boys caught up with their much older brother.  
  
Filled with pride Kavan asked "Karr do we get to sleep in your room tonight? It will be so much fun."  
  
Karr nodded, Orren ran beside his brother "Tell us some of your hunting stories."  
  
Sora pulled a face "Ergh, not horrible hunting stories, tell us one of a beautiful Princess."  
  
Karr kept his stride up "Tonight is not a night for stories, we shall go to bed to sleep." The children felt suddenly felt guilty and walked in utter silence heads bowed at their embarrassment.  
  
Aria finally reached the other side of the wood relief flooded her body, and renewed her spirit. She left Olathe munching on a patch of grass; Aria looked at her surroundings the safe place to sleep was the trees. She began to climb Olathe looked around nervously to see his owner leave the ground. Aria turned round in mid climb and spoke calming words "Do not fear my beauty, I will return in the morning. You find a secluded spot and rest there is no need for you to watch over me now, I have nature and Elebreth to watch over me. Goodnight my beautiful Olathe." The horse left for a patch of bushes near by, but still close enough to keep a watch on his beloved friend.  
  
Aria found the tree surprisingly comfortable considering she had never sat in one before now. Her heart stung as she thought of her siblings, Karr had been particularly special to her, as he was closer to her age less than a year younger. She slid her hand into her pocket and found a stray piece of paper, she must have stuffed it in by accident. She pulled it out and unfolded it, to her alarm it was the page of the family tree where her name had been missed out, her heart rang she wanted to rip it up but something held her back. She stared at the paper blankly and then put it back in her pocket. Aria slept fitfully that night, her dreams were plagued with the fire and the guard.  
  
The dawn came and Aria was even more pleased to see the sun than she was shelter last night. Olathe stirred from his resting place to find his master, his eyes full of worry "Do not fear my beauty, we will survive if Lady Arwen is as kind and courteous that she is said to be. After all she is an elf, pure and fair." She patted her pet on the head "Are you feeling well enough to ride?" The horse nodded "Good because I feel only slightly fatigued. We must hurry even if I am thought to be dead they will look for the guard that let this happen." So the couple left no trace that they had ever been there, and rode quicker than before egar to keep a large gap between them and Ahelstan. 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own anything! May I repeat anything! Except the obviously made up characters, pah! R+R, you know you want to. *Tries to say in her best come hither voice* Oh and Sora means Songbird in Native American, no I didn't go through that as a child.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
The ride to Minas Tirith was swift and hasty; Aria's mind was on other things though she did not let her speed drop. The pair only stopped twice, Olathe was a resilient steed but he did tire eventually. Aria was pleased to rest also Olathe led them to a stream, bathing the back of her neck and taking generous gulps of the water Aria rested on the banks of the river. Olathe bathed in the water, tossing it high above his head and pleasuring in the feeling once it fell on his back. The water looked so inviting and Aria had not bathed since leaving Ahelstan; she was in the process of undressing when a voice was heard in the distance. Aria became immediately alert and so did Olathe, men. She rushed over to her horse who was on the bank and agilely jumped on her horses back her top still showing the remnants of the nightdress. She patted Olathe and he moved forward stopping because his owner was not steady Aria whispered in his ear "Do not fret I shall be fine just move swiftly, I shall balance just go." Olathe dashed forward, Aria clasped her shirt buttons trying to fix them her weight unbalanced she leaned into Olathe's muscular neck using her under worked leg muscles to keep her grip on the horses back. To her surprise she stayed on and even got her buttons secured correctly.  
  
The men came out of the woods and spoke to each other, the first staring at the figure disappearing in front of them "That is a very good rider. Especially for a man."  
  
The second looked confused "What do you mean man?"  
  
The first smiled "They do not understand horses, well very few do. "  
  
The second still looked somewhat confused "No how do you it is a man?"  
  
The first began walking forward laughing. The second caught up "What did you mean about the man?"  
  
The first spoke clearly "You can tell it is a man by the short hair, you would think you would know!"  
  
The second did not see anything wrong with what he had said; "Well I'm sorry I am just not used to being around short hair." He studied the rider who was now far away "That is good rider, why did he flee when we approached?"  
  
The first crouched staring at the ground and stood back up "He was bathing, shy perhaps. Now we must get back."  
  
They walked over to their horses further down stream.  
  
Aria leaned into Olathe's neck; his repetitive bobbing brought some calm to her erratic heart. She leaned back loosening her aching leg muscles enough to turn around to see the 'voice' from beside the river bank, she could only make out two men on horses coming in the same direction as her, she spurred Olathe on not wanting to meet people in her guise. Her efforts were wasted the men had managed to cover a large amount of ground in such a short amount of time. Aria did still not relent from driving Olathe faster and faster.  
  
The first began to talk to his companion "Do you think that he is trying to avoid us? We warn Aragorn of this person."  
  
The second was more sympathetic "We do not need to be so drastic, let him ride we will soon catch up."  
  
The first continued to stare at the anonymous rider.  
  
"How did YOU let THIS happen!" Queen Helvetin screamed at the scared looking solider. "Who is to blame?"  
  
"I'm very sorry, my Queen I won't let it happen again. The guard that was meant to be on watch has fled. We will search for him and punish him for his incompetence."  
  
The Queen kept her face straight, which was a hard task all she wanted to do was congratulate the ignorant bastard who ended her putrid daughter's life but her motherly duties did call for anger and sadness. She stayed stony faced "I do not wish him to be hunted down for his misconduct, let my daughter lie. She has barley been dead three days and my husband mere days before that. Let me grieve."  
  
The guard nodded and left. The woman covered her mouth so a laugh would not escape. How foolish men were once a woman showed any form of emotion, either running into her arms to comfort her or in the other direction scared. They were the stupidest of all creatures, so easy to control. The woman went over to her chest of drawers and pulled out the letter Lady Arwen had sent her she wondered if Sora might go in Aria's place. Children were a nuisance once they got passed their childhood. Karr was becoming deep and serious not good traits in a man who would be king in a short while, he had to find a wife and no one would go for him if he could not offer them a good time. She smiled at the thought of her childhood and girlhood; it had been a very pleasurable time for all involved. By the time she was Aria's she was very experienced and knew how to give a man a good time. She crept out behind her mother's back almost every night to meet some form of man, it was her last night as a 'girl' or so everyone thought and she crept out for one last night of freedom. To her delight she met with a handsome young man, she got rather drunk but could still remember what was going on he did not want to take her and she reacted badly calling him a c**t tease. He tried to calm her but she kept gadding him until he finally grabbed her and flung her on the bed ripping her clothes off, she was in pure ecstasy all night once the stranger did leave she felt fine. Later she was pregnant but everyone presumed that it from her marriage, all except her husband he knew once the baby was born that it was not his. She soon had another his true heir so that Aria would not get his precious thrown once he was dead; it only added that it was a boy that she bore. Karr was brought up ready for the crown; he even attended Elrond's council when he was a lad with a chaperone of course. Her children were not the fore most thoughts unlike the sad case mother's who lost all identity once they had children, not her she flourished having done all her wifely duties now she could have all the fun.  
  
Aria arrived at the gates to Minas Tirith looking rather wind swept but it only added to her masculine appearance. A guard stopped her and asked what she wanted she was taken aback and stammered a reply "I wish to see Lady Arwen on the subject of Princess Aria…" Speaking her name stabbed at her fragile heart "…of Ahelstan, she is expecting her but I bring bad news." The guard looked confused but he did what the young traveller asked and sent word to Lady Arwen. A reply came quickly and Aria was rushed into the huge hall where Arwen sat by the fire. She looked up, the beauty of the woman sitting in front of her astounded Aria.  
  
Arwen smiled at the young boy who stood before her "I hear that you have news of Princess Aria."  
  
Aria tried not to wince at the mention of her name; she cleared her throat "Yes she perished in a fire, I was asked to bring you the news."  
  
Arwen covered her mouth "That is the most terrible news, so soon after her father. I feel it for her family."  
  
Aria tried to keep the subject off her family at least until they were alone. She spoke again "Could I speak to you alone?"  
  
The guards took a step forward Arwen shooed them away. Once gone Arwen spoke to Aria "What is it that bothers you?"  
  
Aria sat down beside Arwen "I need your counsel and your help."  
  
Arwen looked deep into Aria's eyes "Then you should speak to my husband, are you a relative of Princess Aria?"  
  
Aria shook her head and pulled back her hair from her face. With her voice no louder than a whisper Aria told Arwen "I am Princess Aria."  
  
Arwen looked suspicious "You have just told me that she died in a fire."  
  
Aria tried not to cry "I had to run away, I…I…I left a guard in my room so they would find…someone." The tears came again even though she tried to hold them back. "You must understand my life was in danger, my m…" She could not bring herself to say the words.  
  
Arwen placed a hand on the girl's shoulder "I feared that something like this would happen. Hush we will protect you."  
  
Aria did not know when the person came in the room but Aria could feel the presence behind her, she turned to see Aragorn looking worried. He looked at Arwen and asked sympathetically "Who is this?"  
  
Arwen sat up "This is Princess Aria of Helvetin. She has come to seek refuge."  
  
Aragorn's eyes looked troubled "I have just heard that she died in a fire. How can this be?"  
  
Arwen lowered her eyes "I will tell you later, for now we have to find you a new identity."  
  
Aria stared at the handsome couple "I thank you for your help but I only have boys clothes with me, I do not wish to impose but could I please have a bath for I have not had one in days."  
  
Pity clouded Aragorn's philosophical eyes "I will get a maid to show you where." Sure enough a young maid came and took Aria away.  
  
Haldir saw the back the head and knew who it was immediately he was walking away with a maid, the rider was very young barely old enough to be considered a man. He was very thin an almost female figure, it was the hair that gave it away. Silently he followed the maid showed him into a room Haldir hid around the corner and waited for the maid to pass. He crept up to the door he could hear the splash of water, it was nothing he hadn't seen before or had. He swung the door open and froze.  
  
Aria was enjoying the water lapping around her she put her head under the water, loving the feeling rush around her face. She lifted the water far above her head and let it fall on her body. She pushed her hair off her face and began to scrub the grime off her limbs. Rubbing her leg she lifted it in the air and saw the bruises that lined the inside of her leg to the top of her thighs. It was then looked down and saw that she was bleeding. She panicked then remembered something Mrs Banks said to her sister when she thought Aria wasn't listening, something about when a girl lost her maidenhood that if it had not been broken then she would bleed, but Aria had nit done anything of the sort. The blood was not heavy but it stained her thighs, Aria stood up to wash it off. It was then that he walked in, at first Aria stood still then she remembered that she was not clothed and grabbed for some clothing. He just stood their eyes wide and a gawping mouth. He muttered "Um, I'm sorry." He promptly left.  
  
Haldir stood outside and leaned against the wall, so the rider was a she not a he. Her legs were all bruised and blooded, he was not surprised she rode a horse with no hands and bareback. She was very beautiful almost exactly like an elf, but her hair was of course short. She had the most perfect figure he had ever seen, much nicer now she was out of the boy clothes. Why was she in boy's clothes? She was the most perfect thing he had ever seen every part of her even where she was injured. She was immaculate. She had the most; he stopped himself for she was too close to be aroused, just a door separating them. 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nowt (as you know) ta much 4 reviewing, you lurvely people *luvvie kisses* here's the next chapter, please R+R.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Aria stood with the towel covering her for what seemed like hours. She did not realise that she was shivering, the water was cold are so was she but she still stood there. Aria couldn't get that person out of her head that was the most a man had ever seen of her. He was utterly gorgeous and a gentleman, leaving the room once he saw her. Oh no! He saw her! She looked at her legs; the blood was still on them and the bruises more prominent. Aria sat down in the cold water she scrubbed her legs harder than before biting her lip with the pain but she scrubbed none the less. Once clean Aria stepped out of the bath and let the water drain away, luckily Lady Arwen and Aragorn, Aria scolded herself remembering that they were King and Queen she had forgotten with all her problems. What must they think of her forgetting their titles? Aria blushed at her own incompetence rushing into the room that they had kindly let her use. Arias blush deepened as she took in the room it was lovely, much nicer than her room back home. Then why did that not surprise her? She let her hand lazily brush the silk bed cover, it felt like heaven. She rushed over to a dress that was waiting for her with a note attached, it read 'I hope this will do. If there is anything else that you want please do not fear to ask, yours always Arwen.' Aria smiled it was so nice to be thought of. She picked up the dress and held it up against her, she felt that it did not suit, pale lilac colour. Aria was so use to wearing dark colours; it felt strange to wear something light. Her legs felt awful and looked awful, Aria moved stiffly and dried herself. Aria ebbed herself into the dress; it felt so comfortable compared to the corseted attire that she was forced to wear before and surprisingly light. Her wet hair barely reached her jaw line, mabey she cut too much off. It looked strange a boy's haircut in a dress. Aria sat at an ornate dressing table and worked some plats into her hair to make her look more feminine, but she looked the same. Aria tore herself away from the subject of herself, all that she could think of was the guy that walked in. Aria tried not to think of him for she knew that her mother was right and if she thought of him in that way she would end up just like her. A psychotic old woman that was no more than a common trollop. Aria would never let herself become her mother; she would never give herself to a man, never! It would be in marriage or not at all. She could not risk it, if it was already in her blood then she might get …she couldn't bring herself to articulate the words, partly because it disgusted her and partly because she did not know. No one had told her anything she had only found out by eavesdropping on conversations people had, once she thought that she had died but it turned out to be something else, that meant you were a woman. Aria blushed feeling very young and vulnerable. Her mind was wondering back to the 'guy'. There was knock at the door and Aria answered, the same maid stood before her. She asked "Miss your presence is wanted King and Queen, please follow me." Aria did as she was told, trying to keep up with the sprightly maid.  
  
Arwen and Aragorn sat in yet another luxurious room, this time more personal than the previous. They looked troubled Aria knew that they had been talking, of course they had how could they not? Arwen motioned to Aria to sit down she did, and spoke softly "What have you decided?"  
  
Aragorn spoke matter of factly "We wish for you to stay here, we will say that you are a distant family member. Now you must understand that you cannot tell anyone who you are. Anyone."  
  
Aria nodded, and Aragorn continued "We will give you a new identity you must forget your past."  
  
Aria bowed her head "Please understand that I am beyond grateful but there is something I have to tell you." She looked up and spoke in a small voice "My father was not my father, I do not know who he is." She pulled out the page from the family tree "I have been left out, that is why I had to leave." Aragorn took the piece of paper from her hands and looked at Arwen "This complicates matters slightly. Do you know who your father is?" Aria shook her head "More importantly does he know of you?"  
  
Aria did not know her mother had never told her. She said, "I do not know, I only found this out information a matter of days ago. She said something of him being an elf but then said that she had never" she coughed "an elf."  
  
Arwen spoke now Aragorn sat beside her, with her thumb she stroked the back of his hand "I do not see how this changes anything now, in the future perhaps but now she is still a relative. Do not worry we will protect you."  
  
Aria licked her lips "I hope this does not sound rude but what is my name?"  
  
Arwen smiled calming Aria immediately "Your name, we have not given much thought to it what do you wish to be called?"  
  
Aria said, "I do not know."  
  
Arwen smiled broadly "We shall call you…" Arwen thought "…Melda."  
  
Aria's eyes lit up "Thank you for such a lovely name hope I do not let it down." She knew very little elvish but it sounded nice.  
  
Aragorn smiled at the girls reaction "Melda a very nice name indeed. We still have to talk about your new-found family. We will say that you are a relative of Arwen, you do suit the title. You no longer have a title, do you think you can handle this?"  
  
"Not that I had one before" Aria (Melda) said flippantly. Her eyes became serious "All I care about is that none of my siblings have to go through what I did." Her heart ached at the thought of strong and serious Karr, innocent Sora and the mischievous Kavan and Orren; she could not let her mother persecute them too.  
  
Arwen stood up and took Aria (Melda * I'm letting you get used to the name change *) by the arm and they walked out of the room. Arwen turned to Aria (Melda) and mentioned "Do you wish go on a tour?"  
  
Aria (Melda) agreed "Very much so."  
  
The pair walked around the vast palace finally coming out into the courtyard. A small group of men were laughing what seemed to be practising archery, Aria (Melda) was not sure. As soon as they saw Arwen they stopped and did a form of bow, all except one who was aiming an arrow at a target and was deep in concentration, he let the arrow leave his bow. It sailed through the air and hit the centre of the target with power and ferocity, but still an amount of restrain. Arwen laughed and spoke to the men; suddenly Aria (Melda) realised that they were not men but elves. She had only met a few elves; most of them had gone to the Havens now. Arwen introduced all the members to Aria (Melda) she tried to pay attention but her gaze was drawn to the archer. She nodded and did the pleasantries; Arwen pulled two similar looking elves and spoke to them quietly. The archer finished and Aria could feel excitement bubble I her stomach, as he approached her face fell and became red.  
  
Arwen soon returned she stood beside Aria (Melda) and the archer joined the group. He spoke to Arwen "Sorry I did not notice you before." He looked at Aria (Melda) "Who is this with you?"  
  
Arwen breezed "She is a relative of mine, Melda. This is Haldir."  
  
The 'guy' finally had a name, one that suited him. Melda's eyes opened wide she had fallen into the same trap as her mother, she must keep her distance from this gorgeous being.  
  
Haldir smirked and looked Melda straight in the eye " 'Beloved' an unusual name."  
  
Melda blushed as she though of their first meeting in the bathroom, her legs felt worse than before. She tried not to flirt "I'm an unusual person."  
  
He looked deeper than before "That does not surprise me." Haldir could not believe what he was saying to this girl infront of him, she was obviously embarrassed but he continued to talk. It seemed to make the experience more pleasurable. He extended an arm "Would you care for a walk?"  
  
Melda hesitated she turned to Arwen hoping for an escape, but that was denied Arwen merely nodded. Melda had to keep herself away, she had to! She decided to go on this walk "Do you not mind?"  
  
Arwen spoke smoothly "Certainly not, enjoy yourself." That was what Melda feared. 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: You know that I don't own anything! So why do I have to keep typing this, huh? Um R+R! * I'll give you oral pleasure if you do * ~ screwed up Dude Where's My Car Quote (I have a lot of carbonated juice so excuse any form of weird behaviour or writing)  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Melda stayed at least an arms length away from Haldir, why had she agreed to the walk it was suicide, not only was he gorgeous but she a 17 year-old girl. She played with a crease in her dress; she did not know how to act around men outside of a social occasion. The only males she had ever been friends with were her brothers. She felt beyond unsettled and the fact that Haldir kept trying to get her closer did not make the situation any better. Haldir turned and touched her on the arm Melda flinched it away, he spoke with concern "Why do you keep me at such a distance I will not hurt you."  
  
Melda replied flatly avoiding his gaze "There are different kinds of hurt I am protecting myself from all."  
  
Haldir held Melda by her arms neither tight nor loose he looked straight into her eyes "I would not willing induce any on you."  
  
Melda broke the gaze but still stood in his arms "Yes you would just to satisfy your own needs."  
  
He pulled her closer "How can you accuse me of such a thing? You know that I would not. If it meant hurting you then I would never. I mean that with all my heart NEVER."  
  
This did make Melda look at the beautiful being in front of her, she felt a flush of something within but her sense cut in and repressed it. Melda stepped back from the embrace and began fiddling with her hands muttering "The heart is fickle, it out runs the brain when emotions are involved."  
  
Haldir took a step forward "That may be true, but a heart senses what a brain does not."  
  
Melda could not argue with that comment, but she had never felt that she ever needed a heart, no one to love or to love back except her family and they were no longer part of her. Haldir tentatively stepped forward ad brushed a hand down Melda's cheek; she did not flinch this time but merely said, "Please do not do that again. I will let you away this once because you have caught me at a fragile moment."  
  
Haldir continued stroking her neck this time lifting her hair from her ears "Why are you feeling fragile and why are your ears curved?"  
  
Melda lifted his hand away "These are questions I am unable to answer, perhaps one day they will be revealed but not now. Do not ask more or I shall have to lie and I do not want to lie to you." Melda cursed herself for letting Haldir know that he was breaking her protective ice. They had only met properly hours ago and already he had seen her naked, she had let her guard down and she contemplating things that a young girl should not. A very eventful meeting to say the least.  
  
Haldir stared at the girl she was more than aloof, constantly on guard incase she got hurt, but by what? She said so many cryptic things about affairs of the heart that he never really knew what she meant. Not only had he never met her before but also there were things that puzzled him about her, she was supposed to be a relative of Arwen yet she had the ears of a man, but the face of an elf, though she did not act like one. Melda suited her though her name 'Beloved', her parents must of known she would be of beauty even to rival Arwen, perhaps they could be related after all. His mind went back to their first 'personal' meeting, it had been very personal. He thought back to her legs all bloodied and bruised how rude she must be in agony and he asked her to go for a walk, they better sit down. Still he could not tear his mind away from it; she had stood before him in 'all' her glory shy and ashamed not realising what an effect she had on him, and how wonderful she looked. A sudden realisation hit Haldir, no wonder she did not want him to touch her, she must think that he is some sort of animal only after one thing, following her around, asking to go off for a walk he had made such a fool of himself.  
  
Haldir asked Melda if she wanted a seat, it was gladly taken because her legs were crippling under the pain. He tried to change the conversation topic from subjects that buried to far underneath Melda's protective coating. He simply asked, "Why do you wear boy's clothes when riding?"  
  
Melda blushed not wanting to tell the true reason why she had worn them that day but why she wore them normally "They are easier to ride in that's all. A skirt can be bothersome when you have to go at a great speed."  
  
Haldir smiled "And it would have been bothersome that day. You are a very skilled rider, but why did you flee when we approached?"  
  
Melda licked her lips, it was begging to become a habit "I did not want you to see me dressed as a boy, it would be most embarrassing."  
  
Haldir laughed "Opposed to seeing you in the nude."  
  
Melda turned a very dark red colour and then joined in, the laughter caused her to shake so violently that she made no sound. She was beginning to like the elf very much she felt that now all the deep stuff was over she could get to know him, as friend above all. The couple sat there for sometime laughing and joking about the sheer embarrassment of their first meeting and how Melda did look like a young boy to an extent in her guise. She did not know whether to take it as ac compliment of not so she asked her new friend "Do you prefer me as a boy or as Melda?"  
  
He toyed "Now that is a tough question."  
  
Melda tapped him on the arm "I hope that you are not saying that I look like a boy!"  
  
Haldir creased his brow trying to stop a smile from reaching his lips "Of course not I would be far to scared."  
  
Melda stuck out her bottom lip "Why would you be scared of someone like me, so small and fragile?"  
  
Haldir stood up and lengthened a steady arm for Melda, who wobbled about trying to stand on her weak legs, he said, "Because people are not always as they seem many are and many are not. For all I know you could be a warrior who has come out of many battles or a sorceress with tremendous powers."  
  
Melda dusted herself off and tried not to look to deeply into what Haldir had said, she looked at him "You don't have to worry I am not a warrior or an all powerful sorceress, just Melda." The name had become part of her already she felt that it fitted her, perchance more than the one before.  
  
Haldir took her arm; she shivered free Haldir kept a smirk on his face "Well just Melda I hope to find out more about you."  
  
She giggled trying not to sound like those girls at the feasts all over men "And I you Haldir."  
  
They walked back to the courtyard.  
  
Karr could not sleep his mind spun in the silent room. The funeral had been today the thought of his older but somehow younger sister dead caught him, how could it have happened? He asked his mother why she was up in the tower room again, like she had when she was younger Karr had a vague memory of the disgusting room that she spent her early life in. His mother simply avoided questions saying that Aria liked the view, but he knew that she was not letting on to something important. His mother always thought she had this great effect on men bending them to her will but they only played along with her sick games. She was just a sad old woman who wasted her youth on men and chasing a good time. Karr made sure that he would never marry a woman of that sort or if need be not marry at all, children didn't matter that much to him unless it was with the right girl other wise they would end up unloved and abandoned like he and his siblings. His mind cast back to the funeral and the tear stained face of his little sister Sora; she was going to be a beauty just like Aria. The name brought back the pains that tore the edges of his heart. His little sister Sora he could not let his mother mar the little girl like her elder. He could not forgive himself. Then he thought of his brother's Orren and Kavan young and mischievous. He made up his mind there and then that he would be the best King that Ahelstan had ever had, he had to protect his siblings from the corruption and hatred that his parents fed off. Since a young age he had always advised his father on political matters, that man was incompetent when it came to matters of the state. He even got to go to the counsel of Elrond; no other his age had done so. He knew more about the world out side him and the affairs of he ring than any body in the Ahelstan palace, save Aria who had an interest in the matters as well. Karr turned over in his bed the night was cold and lifeless. He clambered out of bed and opened the colossal window that over shadowed his room. He stood for sometime when he heard the latch click on his door; three small shadows stood in the space. A voice spoke "Karr, we're sorry to bother you but can we sleep in here tonight. A horrible noise is coming from down the hall and we're scared." Kavan stepped forward holding his little sisters' hand. Sora was close to sleep and rubbed her eyes. Karr smiled at the children and motioned to his bed "Of course you can sleep in my bed." The children heads had barely touched the pillow and they had fallen asleep. Karr chose not to sleep in the cramped bed, he went to an armchair by the fire and sat quietly. His mother was definitely back to her old tricks. Literally tricks. He tried to soothe his mind to sleep but it would not relent. The sun came and Karr stood to get ready for the day ahead. 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: You know that I don't own anything so why do you keep making me type this stupid disclaimer? Please R+R, um that's all folks (well it's not all, but it's all I have to say, o.k I'm gonna stop blabbering and start typing.)  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Melda walked slowly beside Haldir, he had kindly offered to accompany her to her room. Melda did not feel completely comfortable with this but she knew that Haldir would not try anything wrong, surely? He was the most celestial thing she had ever seen he was very special to her already in the meagre time that they had known each other. Melda let out an impromptu sigh as she thought of Haldir; she caught herself before she could do anything as trivial, she had never needed to do this so why now? She could have fawned over any number of men at the past feasts but why this one, she was not going to go the same rout as those other girls. Their only aim in life to have children and get a husband, did they not want to find out the world and it's wonders and above all themselves first? These girls were women now not through age but circumstance and there own lack of backbone. Melda did not want children she knew how they could be abused and mistreated, no she could not let herself have children she already had bad blood in her what if having children meant it came forward and she end up like her mother. Plus in the act of getting children you had to…Melda tried to stop her brain going to these places where they ought not to be, lately she had been thinking of it rather more than it was healthy. She coughed to stop her thoughts running away, Haldir turned to Melda and asked, "Are you feeling all right?" He put a protective hand on her arm. Melda felt it send shivers through her, she pushed them to a side. She replied "No just a tickle in my throat. You do not have to be so protective of me, I managed before I met you and I shall once we part." The words hit Melda they would have to part; she could not stand the thought of losing her special friend and he the first male outside her family that she fully trusted.  
  
Haldir did not like the finality in Melda's speech like she knew they would have to part sooner than he thought, he turned to his divine companion "Why do you think that we will part soon?"  
  
Melda stopped and gazed at Haldir she kept letting herself get pulled into his web, always letting her guard down and letting that weird but strangely pleasing feeling to creep in. She spoke "It would be my luck that I find someone I truly like and then they have leave, that's all."  
  
Haldir smiled at Melda and pushed a strand of hair behind her ears "I do not plan on leaving you any time soon but if the need did arise then I would still be with you in spirit. I hope that you don't plan on leaving me too soon?"  
  
"Never. I would never want to leave you." Melda turned a burgundy colour in her abashment, feeling that she replied too quickly and eagerly.  
  
Haldir was pleased by this response if not a bit bewildered Melda had never said or showed any sign that she liked him more than a mere acquaintance. His smile broadened and he planted a kiss on Melda's reddened forehead, she did not move away but quivered slight under his weightless kiss. He looked deep into her eyes and husked "Just what I wished to hear."  
  
Melda looked up in Haldir's intimate orbs the feeling returned this time stronger, she had the urge to something that she had never done before, to kiss him, but it was till not strong enough for her to give in. Melda could not bring herself to speak she was enjoying the cosy silence too much for it to be interrupted. She stared at Haldir's face she could not help but feel ecstasy he was so, she couldn't think what but it was that something that drew her in captivated her sense and stole away her reason. Melda felt utter bliss in that small space of time then she realised what she was saying, surely her heart was not telling that she…The emotion that she felt deflated almost immediately.  
  
Haldir looked upon Melda's delicate and ethereal face, she had never looked so beautiful, deep in thought not wanting to snap out. All he could do was stare she was very special, totally unique, untouched and pure. Yet she had a fire that lit her soul and when she showed any emotion it would flare in her eyes, lighting them and bringing them to life. Haldir could not believe that she had this effect on him, he knew that he was attracted to her. Of course who could not be after seeing her in the nude, but now there was something more, something else forming that he could not name. All he knew was that he could not let her go. He spoke even though he was enjoying the silence just him and Melda, "Are you going to the feast tonight?"  
  
Melda had almost forgotten about the feast, Arwen had briefly told her before she had gone to her room she stammered a reply "Um…I suppose so. Why are you going?"  
  
Haldir spoke smoothly "Yes and I was wondering it you wanted an escort?"  
  
Melda spoke sharply, even surprising herself "No and I do not need someone there to pose with, thank you. Good night Haldir I shall hope to see you later." She curtsied politely and nodded her head slightly.  
  
Haldir was amazed by the change in Melda's mood, not that long she had been telling him thoughts from her forbidden heart. Now she was back to her previous frosty self, he said quietly. Haldir nodded his head slightly and said, "Good evening Melda I shall be waiting to see you again." He turned and walked down the long hallway.  
  
Melda went the opposite way along to her room. She closed the door and sank down on the bed her head in her hands with tears streaming down her face. Why did she do that? She had truly felt something wonderful when she was speaking to Haldir and now he thought the she was a clod hearted bitch, with nothing better to do than play with his feelings. Melda cried for a long time until no more tears would come, she had grown accustom to the feel of the salty water on her face almost to the point of it becoming a comfort. She stood unsteadily at first and went over to the chair where the dress had been previously laid before, where the lilac dress had been an exquisite ivory one sat in it's place. Melda touched it; it felt so soft like the purest silk. She held the dress up to her; it had a scooped neck and some symbols down the front it. Melda could not read what it said she guessed that it was elvish but she could not be sure, they seemed to shimmer in the light. Melda took off the lilac dress and looked at her thighs they were not as bad as they had been before, still very sore though. A red patch had appeared on the top of her left thigh, it was very tender so went through the door to the adjoining bathroom to bathe it. She thought of the night ahead and Haldir, he brought a smile to her face but it was soon wiped away by the remembrance of her own behaviour and the stinging pain that jabbed her leg. Melda bit her lip and pressed the red patch lightly, how did she get such a mark? She could not bare the pain any longer and took the pressure off her leg; at least now the mark had paled slightly. She went back through to the room and proceeded to put the ivory dress on.  
  
Melda stood in front of the mirror, her appearance was quite startling she truly looked like an elf, save the ears and hair. Her hair what could she do? She sat down at the dressing table and undid the shabby pleats that she put in her hair earlier. She picked up a near by brush and pulled it through her hair, she was still not used to the length but it did have it's advantages it was much lighter and easier to manage. Melda left it loose not knowing what to do with it and went to the door, a tap had just been heard from it. Melda was overwhelmed by what she saw.  
  
* What did she see? Tune in next time folks to find out. I'm mean yes I know that. Yet another uneventful chapter but some stuff will happen who knows if I'm in the mood the rating might go up. Well I need some space fillers and character establishment before any more happens * 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own anything and you know that! Please R+R, luv ya loadz.  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Melda was overwhelmed by what she saw. King Aragorn was standing there a letter in one hand and piece of paper in the other, Melda just stood there wide eyed and motionless. Aragorn made a slight cough and spoke to his unreceptive associate "May I come in?"  
  
Melda nodded stepping back from the door so he could pass, he walked in and sat on the chair where the dresses had been placed. He motioned for Melda to sit near him, she sat on the bed and he began "Melda I have a letter from your mother," Melda stared silently "She wishes that you're younger sister Sora to come to court instead of you,"  
  
Melda couldn't stand it and blurted out "But she is just a babe in arms! She is still a baby!"  
  
Aragorn looked at her sympathetically "She wishes that when she comes of age that she come here, do you object?"  
  
Melda couldn't think already her mum was off-loading her children, and Sora was barely 5 years old. That woman had no conscious getting rid of another daughter as soon as possible, Karr would put a stop to anything that he thought was wrong. She probably never told him, spiteful bitch. Melda made herself speak "Sora is very young but I fear that she will come to early, my parents…" She stopped they were not her parents, just people filling in for loving parents, just biding time until they could marry her off to wealth, "…my mother send me out into the social world when I was 12."  
  
Aragorn looked troubled "That is still a long time away, but do I have your consent to reply?"  
  
Melda straightened up and spoke firmly "Yes I don't want her to grow up like I did, no child should be put through such a thing. Never." She thought and asked "King Aragorn what will happen to me if, when Sora comes here?"  
  
Aragorn's face brightened up his eyes still troubled "Please do not call me King I am or at least was of equal stature to you and would consider you a friend. The matter of your sister, if she will be coming then I honestly do not know what do with you, but there are many years before she will arrive. Fate may even play a part in your leaving." He stood up and placed the piece of paper in Melda's hand hushed his voice "I did not want to give you this but Arwen said that it was best if you had it." He turned and walked over to the door, Melda unfolded the paper in her hand and looked upon it no pain came this time as she beheld her family tree. She looked up at the departing Aragorn and said calmly "Thank you." He turned and nodded his head then continued his way out of the room.  
  
Melda folded the piece of paper up again and walked over to the dressing table placing it in a drawer, it would be best kept safe until she knew what to do with it. Plus she had to finish getting ready for the feast, she had to be happy and she would not let the news of her mothers latest scheme ruin an evening that was meant for pleasure. Melda felt awful was it because of the news about Sora or because she had been so horrid to Haldir earlier? She didn't know or want to know Melda was going to enjoy herself something that she rarely did at events such as this. At least she would be bystander, no one trying to worm there way into her heart or the crown; she would just be another person having a good time. This thought liberated Melda no more pretences she could dance with who she wished or she could choose not to dance with anyone at all. A smile spread across her face and she began to hum a random tune. She stared at her face in the mirror what could she do with her hair? She got the brush and brushed it again, looking around the dressing table she found a piece of ribbon. Tying it at the nape of her neck like an Alice band, it looked pleasant enough, but her ears she was meant to be a relative of Arwen and still she had curved ears. Not all would be as polite as Haldir about the differences between her and an elf. She undid the ribbon and let her hair fall around her face. Melda sat back thinking about Haldir she had been so rude and abrupt yet still he was polite and forgiving. She hoped that she would not put him off and that they could be friends. Friends were few in Melda's life, never really having one except Olathe her beautiful horse. She had not seen Olathe since their journey. She had not really thought about her beauty, her mind full of other things. She could go and pay him a visit she had plenty time before the feast was to start.  
  
Melda stood up and walked out of her room vaguely remembering where Arwen had said they were in her tour. Melda darted along the corridor silently only the rustle of her skirt could be heard. She went down some steps to courtyard and then on to the stables. Melda tried to slow herself down the excitement of seeing Olathe again was making her lose concentration. Eventually she gave into her feeling and broke into a run, sprinting across the courtyard. She was so involved in her thoughts that she did not see a figure standing at the side of the courtyard underneath a tree.  
  
Melda was now frantic lifting up her skirt so she could move better, checking every stable. She finally called out in a muted voice "Olathe my beauty where are you?" There was silence and then a slight neigh and a scuffing was heard from the farthest away stable. Melda ran up to letting her skirt fly up around her knees. She called out this time louder than before "Olathe, Olathe my beautiful Olathe." As she approached the horse stiffened up and backed away from Melda. Melda just stood still and whispered "Olathe do not be scared it is me Aria, it's me Aria." The horse relaxed and walked over to its master "Yes I know I look very different in these elven clothes or at least I think that they are elven. You look well, have they been good to you?" Olathe neighed slightly nuzzling into Melda's dress "I'm so very sorry that I have not seen you until now. I was so caught up in my own thoughts that I did not think of you." Melda stroked Olathe's mane "I a lot has happened since I saw you last. I will tell you this and no other so please keep it a secret. I have met the most wonderful archer called Haldir. Oh do not worry he does not know about me. I have the strangest feelings for him, when he is around me I feel as though I shall burst with happiness and when we are apart I feel so excited to see him again that when I do it just makes the experience more pleasurable. He is the most beautiful thing I have ever met, save you, both inside and out. Really beautiful." She lay her head on Olathe's neck breathing in his smell.  
  
Haldir stood rooted to the spot he had followed Melda's fleeting form to the stables thinking that something was wrong, but now he was confused she said she was Aria. The only Aria that he has ever heard of is the Princess who perished in a fire, he must tell Aragorn before the intruder does anything. She was a very convincing actress, why had he fallen for her schemes? She must have thought she had him round her little finger, that explains the ears but why had Queen Arwen said she was a relative surely she could not be taken on by this temptresses words. Haldir was about to move when he heard his name mentioned, he took a step closer who was this impostor talking to? Walking swiftly he stepped inside the stables following the voice, describing him as 'beautiful'. Did this girl truly have feelings for him or was it yet another twist in her plot? Eventually he got to the door where the voice was doming from he shoved it open to find 'Melda' or whoever she may be standing beside a horse, the one she was riding when he saw her. He stared and then spat "Aria."  
  
Melda gasped and ran towards Haldir "What have you heard!"  
  
He just strode off needing to tell King Aragorn immediately. 


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Mr Tolkien owns it all, K!  
  
Chapter 8  
  
There was a knock on Aragorn's door and Haldir entered his face wearing a grave look and a shadow deep in his eyes, he strode over to Aragorn who was sitting at a dark mahogany desk. Standing firmly on his feet Haldir addressed the King formally and began to talk "I have reason to believe that Melda is not what she seems."  
  
Alarm bells went off in Aragorn's head but he tried to stay outwardly calm "Really and what is that?"  
  
Haldir spoke trying to keep the uncertainty in his voice to a minimum "I believe that she is a threat to Gondor. I heard her in the stables saying that she was Princess Aria."  
  
Aragorn stood clasping his hands behind his back "Whom was she saying it to?"  
  
Haldir cleared his throat "I do not know because when I got to where she was they must of led because there was only a horse."  
  
Aragorn sighed slightly "That is her horse. Haldir was there anyone else around when she was talking?"  
  
Haldir shook his head "No one except Melda and I, and of course the person she was talking to."  
  
Aragorn made a small laughing sound "There was no one to talk to she was talking to her horse."  
  
Haldir was offended by the King's reaction and said somewhat haughtily "I do not think that is a laughing matter King Aragorn. Gondor is under threat and you laugh, you are not the ruler that I thought you were."  
  
Aragorn continued to smile although his laughter had been quenched "Haldir I think that I should tell you something that you should not know to right this confusion so that. What I am going to tell you must not be uttered to another living or dead soul, you hear me no one." Haldir nodded his head slightly Aragorn hushed his voice and leaned in to Haldir "Melda is not a liar she is Princess Aria,"  
  
Haldir interrupted "But she died in a fire!"  
  
Aragorn hushed him "No she is still alive, you will have to ask Melda about her escape for I do not know much just that she had to…" Aragorn tried to find a suitable word " sacrifice a guard so that a skeleton would be found. She came here seeking shelter and safety, we had to give her a new identity hence the name Melda."  
  
Haldir covered his mouth with a hand "I have to find her! I have to!" He turned and ran out of the room.  
  
Before he left Aragorn held his arm and spoke "Do not tell anyone!"  
  
Haldir ran down the long corridor as fast as his lengthy elf legs would carry him. He swerved around the corner just about knocking a young maid off her feet he stopped and asked abruptly "Have you seen Melda?" The maid stammered with her words, Haldir felt anger appear from no where "HAVE YOU SEEN HER!"  
  
The maid looked straight at Haldir "She was last seen on a grey horse leaving the stables." Haldir thanked the maid and ran down to the stables.  
  
He got there only slightly out of breath he went for the first horse he could and jumped on its back asking it to follow the other horse. The brown horse did what the elf asked and followed Melda and Olathe. Haldir looked around straining his ears to find her, his sight was well developed and yet he could not see her. Letting the horse lead he bade the creature to go forward increasing the speed with each pound of its hooves. Haldir leaned into the horse's neck to increase the speed even more; the horse flew over the vast expanse in front of them. Haldir caught sight of Melda's fair hair from the corner of his eye the horse turned in pursuit galloping towards the girl in the distance. No matter how fast Haldir and his steed went Melda was always out of reach the gap between the two riders constantly getting bigger, Haldir asked the horse to go even faster he had to stop Melda and tell her that he was sorry and how he felt. He could feel the horse tire underneath him but still it drove forward following the lithe horse that was now closer to them.  
  
Haldir shouted "MELDA I KNOW! JUST STOP FOR ME PLEASE STOP!"  
  
Melda turned around and then reverted her gaze in front of her.  
  
Haldir was now close to Melda "Please stop! This will not solve anything running away will not solve anything!"  
  
Melda turned to him and mouthed 'Goodbye'.  
  
Haldir was now almost side by side with Melda he could speak normally now "Please Melda you can't leave like this I am so sorry for what happened Aragorn told me."  
  
She tried to get Olathe to go faster but he stayed at the same speed so that Haldir could move so he was parallel with them. Haldir spoke to Melda the urgency leaving his voice and true feeling replacing it "Melda you said that you would never leave me. You promised me."  
  
Melda slowed down until Olathe came to a stop she sat on the horses back and looked to Haldir on the horse next to her "You do not understand I could not stay if you hated me."  
  
Haldir looked straight into her eyes "Hate you far from it, I love you."  
  
Melda stared at him "No you cannot love me. You cannot love me!"  
  
Haldir dis mounted from his horse and walked towards Melda "I did not realise it until I thought that I was losing you. Melda I love you."  
  
Melda tried to move to she couldn't Olathe did not move either he seemed to know what to do in the situation better than Melda. She shook her head repetitively "You do not love me. Why would you love me? We barely know each other love is built on friendship and communication for long period's of time not suddenly one day saying 'What shall I do today oh I know why don't I fall in love with someone who I don't even know?'"  
  
Haldir came and stroked Olathe's flank "I do not know as much as I would like to but love is not based on years of knowing one and other but a feeling from the heart. Even from your forbidden heart."  
  
Melda snapped her head round "My heart is not forbidden but kept where it will not run away."  
  
Haldir moved so he was facing Melda "Your heart tells you more than you like to admit Melda."  
  
She dismounted Olathe "Well what my heart tells me will never be heard by you."  
  
Haldir smiled slyly "Is that so?"  
  
Melda tried not to get sucked in to his web filled with sweet words and intoxicating smiles "Yes that is so Haldir. Now I have to get back." She turned to get back on Olathe Melda felt an arm on hers. She turned and Haldir pulled her closer she did not try to wriggle away but she stayed tense in his heavenly embrace. Haldir looked down on the shorter Melda and husked so that only she could hear "Melda I know that you love me even if you do not." He planted one of his weightless kisses on her cheek. Melda melted as he his lips touched her skin she let out a slight murmur. Haldir continued to kiss her cheek leading his lips to hers. Once their lips met he kissed her slowly varying the pressure causing Melda to make slight murmuring noises of encouragement, eventually letting his tongue gently massage hers. At first the feeling felt strange to Melda but then it just felt natural, kissing Haldir felt as though she had been doing it all of her life and not just for the first time. She let Haldir lead her not wanting to stop this pleasurable experience. Melda kissed Haldir's lips lightly then she opened her eyes and spoke quietly "Haldir I think that I love, but I do not know because I do not know what love is."  
  
Haldir kissed her again this time delicately on the lips "Melda if you think you love me that is enough for I am the happiest being in Middle- Earth to even accept my words."  
  
Haldir helped her onto Olathe and he followed sitting behind her, they went forward slowly the horse Haldir had been riding walked behind them diligently. Melda leaned on Haldir and spoke "Haldir we have to go to the feast, people will expect us."  
  
Haldir soothed her "Hush we will not be missed Aragorn and Arwen will understand if we are late." He kissed side of her neck. They plodded forward Haldir said, "I'm very sorry for what happened earlier."  
  
Melda looked at him from the side of eye "Haldir it was my fault I should have been more careful luckily it was you and no one else. What did Aragorn say?"  
  
Haldir stared down at Melda "Just that you were the Princess, if you wish to tell more I will listen I do not want to pressure you in to telling me."  
  
Melda smiled "Haldir I will tell you but today is to nice a day to spoil it, I will tell you."  
  
He kept his gaze on Melda "Thank you my Beloved." 


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
  
To Mr T (the dude) I'm sorry if I f**ked up your wonderful characters but I can't help but meddle. Just don't come back and haunt me, losadza love Miss2Pouty.  
  
Melda and Haldir left the stables hand in hand a smile on each of their faces. The feast could be heard in the courtyard, the couple shrank into the shadows and made there way to the main hall. They walked quickly eyes staring at the ground as they entered the hall. Aragorn caught Haldir's eye line and lifted one of his eyebrows. Haldir shrugged his shoulders and helped Melda to a seat and whispered into her ear as he pushed the seat under the table "I think that we have been found out."  
  
Melda smiled at someone across the room keeping her gaze in front of her "There is nothing to find out."  
  
Haldir crouched down making his face parallel with Melda's "A proclamation of love is nothing?"  
  
Melda kept her gaze from wondering over Haldir's face "Yes that is something but I have had many proclamations of love in my life, I just need to work out if your intentions are pure."  
  
Haldir caught her head in his hands not caring about who saw and he kissed left one of his weightless kisses on her lips "You have changed since coming into this room, you know that my intentions are pure. As pure as yours."  
  
Melda stared at Haldir's refined face and tears came to her eyes "Yes I know but I am so mixed up, this strange feeling is playing with me."  
  
Haldir kissed her on the palm of her hand and quelled her fears "I love you my Beloved, do not run from this feeling embrace it and it could bring you great joy."  
  
Melda kept her gaze in Haldir's eyes "And great pain."  
  
Haldir knew that he was fighting a losing battle but he knew that Melda would understand eventually, he could not push her for she would run. Haldir stood and took his seat next to Melda, he sensed that someone was trying to play matchmaker. Melda sat for sometime just staring at her food and answering questions that people asked her. Haldir scanned the rest of the guests he recognised a few members but was overjoyed to see Legolas sitting next to Aragorn. He could not wait to introduce Legolas to Melda. The table was cleared of all signs of the meal and music began. People soon found partners and they left the table to dance, Haldir's gaze slid to his side and he was glad to see a smile on her face. Melda's eyes glowed in the soft light and it made her even more beautiful than Haldir had ever seen her, showing unrestricted pleasure. Her hand slid under the table into his and he clasped it close it his person. Melda looked at him and he asked a slight smirk curving his lips "Would you care to dance?"  
  
Melda nodded a reply "Very much so."  
  
The couple stood and went to the centre of the room and joined the large gathering already there, the curtsied and bowed to each other and began to dance.  
  
Haldir pulled Melda close to him and placed his palms on hers, they moved round in a circle, palm to palm. Haldir held Melda's hand and spun her out catching her on the return, she moved with him keeping a certain amount of distance between herself and Haldir. She placed a hand on his heart and rested her head on his shoulder; he played with the back of her hair and the nape of her exposed neck. They stayed like resting on each other neither separate one whole being, a collective. Melda husked to Haldir "Thank you."  
  
He hushed her still stroking her neck "Whatever for?"  
  
Melda nuzzle into his neck taking in his smell "For loving me."  
  
A tap was felt on Haldir's shoulder and Legolas stood a smile on his face, he spoke "Friend why have you not introduced me to your charming dance partner?"  
  
Haldir beamed somewhat falsely "Legolas this is Melda, Melda this is Legolas."  
  
Melda nodded her head "A pleasure to meet you Price Legolas."  
  
Legolas looked at Melda ignoring Haldir "Ah so you have heard of me?"  
  
Melda looked at Haldir and placed her hands in his "Yes you and all of the fellowship."  
  
Legolas looked at the pair joined now and he asked politely "Would you care for a dance Melda?"  
  
Melda checked Haldir's expression and smiled at Legolas "Gladly."  
  
So Legolas took Melda's hand and lead her away from Haldir. Spinning her just like Haldir had done but with a lot more restraint Legolas danced with Melda. With their right arms intertwined Legolas and Melda pivoted just like every other couple on the floor. Legolas spoke to Melda "Have I met you before?"  
  
Melda could feel a cold shiver creep up her spine, what could she say? Already her secret had been found out today, she had to find Aragorn. Perhaps he had already told Legolas and he wanted her to break? She couldn't let her protectors down. Melda replied coolly "I do not think so you must have mistaken me for someone else."  
  
Legolas replied "Perhaps." The dance finished and Melda did the pleasantries before retreating back to Haldir, she could not stand being away from him it tore her up inside spending any amount of time without him. She raced over to where he had sat down when she danced with Legolas. He heart began to flutter at the thought of him, she saw him sitting his back to her. Melda pushed her speed to the limit to join Haldir. She crept up behind him and covered his eyes imitating a deep voice "Guess who?"  
  
Haldir touched the hands that blinded him lightly and mused "These hands are so too soft to be those of an archer," his hands moved up her arms "And these arms are to thin to be those of a male, or just perhaps a young one."  
  
Melda removed her hands from over Haldir's eyes and lightly tapped him on the arm "Why do we coming back to that subject do you have hidden fantasies that I might want to know about before we go any further?"  
  
Haldir did the half smile that got Melda in a soft place "So we will be going further?"  
  
Melda smiled she could not help but be flirtatious around Haldir it was that funny feeling that brought it about "I presume so, that is if you are a good boy."  
  
Haldir pulled Melda on to his chair and kissed her passionately running his hand up her back he spoke quietly not wanting anyone to hear "Shall we go for a walk?" Melda nodded, and the pair left hand in hand as they entered.  
  
The couple walked through the gardens admiring the stars the moon and above all each other. Haldir pulled Melda close and kissed her his hands roaming all over her body his hands finally lying on her breast. Haldir felt Melda go stiff beside him, still he kissed her it was Melda that finally broke free. She stammered "Haldir never…never do that again."  
  
Haldir was shocked at how pale she looked "I am very sorry I thought that you wanted it."  
  
Melda rubbed her temples "I could never do what adults do. It's wrong, it's disgusting!" She looked at Haldir "Is that what you think of me a common trollop who you can touch whenever you want!"  
  
Haldir stepped at Melda holding her by her arms he looked deep into her eyes "No never!"  
  
Melda had a dark spark in her eyes "Well I suppose it was my own fault teasing you into it, I'm nothing more than a whore. A WHORE!" She broke from Haldir's bewildered grasp staring at the stars "SEE WHAT YOU'VE DONE TO ME MAKING ME SCARED OF LOVE! YES SCARED OF MY OWN LOVE! SCARED TO LET HIM LOVE ME! I SHALL NEVER BE LIKE YOU, NEVER! You turned me into one of those girls at the past feasts, all smiles and gooey looks but never letting a man too close until there was a ring. I'm dirty and soiled!" Her voice trailed off at the end she slumped to her knees and began scrubbing her skin making it red and blotchy.  
  
Haldir was torn apart by what he saw, his love falling apart before his eyes. She was speaking to someone, anyone. He sat down and cradled her in his arms. He went to touch her but she pushed him away "Please don't." She rocked back and forward, Haldir tried again this time she lashed out hitting and kicking like a child during a temper tantrum. Still he braced her weak blows full off buried spite. She wriggled about in his arms flailing limbs about trying to break free but still he held her close to his heart. He spoke with a great loss tingeing his voice "I promised I would not hurt you but do not hurt yourself." She settled down into his embrace and mumbled before blacking out "I love you." 


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I own nowt Mr T does however own it all, damn!  
  
A/N: Um hi I thought that people would like to speak to me for a change, but I was wrong I shall cower beside my computer whilst making Gollum like noises.  
  
*This is for Sarah i.e. Miriyan and Eressa i.e. Eirian. Who have both been very encouraging about my sucky stories, luvya. PS I will write you in as another character Sarah with a bigger part *  
  
Melda could not feel the darkness that surrounded her but she knew it was there, her sense failed her yet her mind remained in torrid dreams with unsightly shadow beings chasing her. She ran to a voice of whom she did not know but she run towards it knowing that it would lead her to safety. Melda could hear a distant conversation the words were illegible but she could hear them mention her name several times. The voice that spoke to her got louder with each step she took, speaking to her indirectly. She pushed out a hand trying to grab it but it was still too far out of reach, Melda willed herself forward from the shadow creatures who were now closing in on their prey. She let out one last scream and threw herself towards the voice.  
  
After her hearing ebbed back Melda could hear voices wherever she was. Still all she could do was lie motionless listening dying to talk, scream, or yell anything just so she could communicate. Slowly the rest of her senses came back, smell soon after sound and touch not long after it but still she could only lie motionless and blind. Finally Melda's hand twitched, the smooth feel beneath it brought security to Melda's tainted soul. A distinct voice could be heard shouting to another "Quick fetch Haldir she is waking!" The name Haldir reassured Melda even more though she could not remember distinctly why, or whoever the owner of the name was. Her hand caressed the silken material that it lay on, her only direct link to the rational world. She felt a weight move beside her close but far at the same time. Before sight came the pain, it drove through her like an army of bloodthirsty Orcs. She clenched her fist hoping the seizure would end soon, Melda could feel every muscle in her body tighten and all she could do was gasp for any precious breath. It subsided leaving Melda covered in a thin layer of sweat; her eyes at last flickered open taking a moment to get the world back into focus. An elf sat to her left a smile on her face though a worried look in her brown eyes even the flecks of green that resided in them could not cover it up. She placed a hand on Melda's, that tried to flinch away but her strength was none. The elf still smiled "Welcome back Princess, we have been worried about you."  
  
Melda used her voice tired out and underused but still a croaked sound came from her "Who are we, what do you mean I am a Princess?"  
  
The elf stood arms folded loosely over her front a smile never leaving her face and the worry never leaving her eyes " I am Miriyan. The rest are sure to visit you soon, I assume that they will introduce themselves in the presence of royalty. Your mind is tired you have been…asleep for a week now, many thought you would never wake again." The elf breezed about the room happily chatting to the bewildered guest who slouched in the bed. Melda enjoyed the silence of companionship that rested on the room but it was broken by the door flying open. A handsome elf stood in the door way out of breath but glowing at the sight of the poorly Melda; he bound over to the bed and sat. Haldir wrapped himself around Melda's fragile shoulders; she had never seemed so small to him before previously she was full of woe and restraint but lying in the giant bed that almost looked as if it would engulf her petite frame she seemed almost child like, vulnerable and scared. He kissed her exposed neck; she did not back away but moved herself closer to him running her hands through his hair, moving closer and closer to him. She murmured as she rested her hand on his heart just like at the dance "Haldir."  
  
Miriyan stood a gooey look on her face a sigh escaped her lips as she watched the couple reunite, or so it seemed after a prolonged lonely journey she spoke mainly to herself " That is the first word of recognition she has said, at first she didn't know who anyone was."  
  
Haldir sat Melda nuzzled close to him no tears coming from her eyes though they filled with them, her memory returned a barrage of flashing images her mind filling in the gaps, and it made the pain of the seizure diminutive compared with such pain. This pain tore her heart apart but her Haldir was there to rescue her from all suffering and bring her joy and she knew form then on that he would only bring joy and fulfilment to her never an intentional pain or scar.  
  
A rather confused looking elf burst in looking at the pair on the bed then at Miriyan then back at the bed, she spoke a large amount of mocking in her voice "Well Miri I never thought of you as a peeping Tom just shows you can never tell a book by its cover!"  
  
Miriyan scowled at the visitor "Can't you see the romantic side to this you sick girl."  
  
Eirian laughed "I'm only a girl because you are 2000 years old!"  
  
Miriyan rolled her eyes at the adolescent (well the equivalent to an elf adolescent) "At least you managed to Haldir."  
  
Eirian beamed "Yes all I had to do was mention Princess Melda and he sprinted away, he runs really fast I could hardly keep up."  
  
Miriyan mused "So why did it take you so long to arrive?"  
  
Eirian smirked and then tried to disguise it "I ran into an old friend."  
  
Miriyan was enjoying this "Who?"  
  
Eirian "Legolas!"  
  
Miriyan rolled her eyes even more this time and tutted just for effect "You as well. Why won't you young girls ever learn to leave the poor Prince alone, you should know better he being a father and all!"  
  
Eirian's eyes flew open "Whom is he the father of?"  
  
Miriyan nudged her head over to the bed and Eirian gasped "Haldir!"  
  
Miriyan took a step closer to the silly elf "No the Princess, did you not guess when she was called the 'Princess of Mirkwood' by the King."  
  
Eirian gasped even more "I thought she was his sister! But never daughter."  
  
Miriyan nodded "Do not tell anyone. We are very privileged to know, understand me!"  
  
Eirian nodded still looking rather bewildered.  
  
Haldir kissed Melda on her reddened lips and husked "I love you more than ever."  
  
Melda spoke no fear in her voice her demons almost vanquished "Haldir there is something I want to tell you."  
  
He pulled her closer to him so that she could feel his breath on her, a slight hint of a herd and mint "Yes my Beloved."  
  
She looked into his soul-searching eyes "I love you with all my heart and soul and I never want to be without you again. Not even if the Lady of the Woods called for you herself."  
  
Haldir smiled at the open proclamation that Melda made, his heart singing he kissed Melda a deep kiss filled with passion ignoring the two by standers swept up in each other.  
  
Miriyan sighed and Eirian still in a slight state of shocked asked "Does she know?"  
  
Miriyan shook her head "Not from what I know so don't stick your nose in!"  
  
Eirian came back to her senses and looked at the couple "Now there's something you don't see everyday."  
  
Miriyan took her by the arm and lead her out quelling her moans with one look she simply said "I think we should leave them alone." 


End file.
